operation:future
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what if emma suddenly found herself back in time? In the stables meeting 16 year old regina. How would emma change things


**Ok so this will be a enchanted forest time travel fanfiction, very strong emma swan too the main pairing is emma x regina but it will actually be a harem between emma x regina, x cinderella, x elsa, x ruby aka red riding hood, x snow white, x belle, and zelena. (yes incest dont like now's your chance to leave technically regina and emma are family any way. Set season 6 a what if they lost against the black fairy but goes back to season 1.**

Summary:what if emma suddenly found herself back in time? In the stables meeting 16 year old regina. How would emma change things?

Emma groaned as she crawled into cover the black fairy had invaded with her army she was thought to be dead but she was a fuckimg slippery little bitch. She had killed so many people the last left were henry, her, regina, snow, zelena and rumple.

"Henry, henry. Are you ok?"henry nodded slowly emma had a pretty big gash on her forehead blood was dripping down her face and making her eye blurry, it felt like her ribs had been broken, regina had a broken arm , but snow seemed to have it worse, she got angry when charming died and attacked the fairy she got dragged across the damn place cuts and scrapes everywhere and a broken nose. Busted lip, practically slit throat.

"Em….em emma, you have to run, get stronger so you can stop her…"snow said coughing blood.

"No, no i can't leave you guys!"emma replied on protest.

"No offense dearie but it leave or become food for the crows, clearly you weren't ready for my mum, but.you're still the savior. Infact zelena regina and i have an idea…

"What idea? I'm all ears… whatever gets me to slit this bitches throat."

"Time travel spell, but it is not like the one you used accidently, this one, is very specific...and you can change certain events without disrupting the timeline to much It's quite intuitive.so long as you do not change anything major. "rumple said coughing slightly.

"Just like the imp said, youll go back in time… to when it all started, when daniel died. that's the ideal timeline to go."regina said slowly

"Before you go on with your bloody ideals on not leaving people behind...leaving us behind.is your best shot emma, and we have decided to transfer all our power to you...you will be incredibly strong, a dark ones power plus regina and my own, as well as yours as the savior."zelena said quite bitterly, hating the fact that she had to quite like this.

Emma looked down taking a deep breath tears dripped down her face as she knew this was the only way. She nodded slowly."I know...i know this is the only way… i'm gonna kick this bitches ass…"

Regina smiled slightly."you'll have to work on your vocabulary if you'll be around a princess ms.swan."regina said groaning a bit as she held her arm in pain.

"This needs a cool name….operation….future~"henry said with a sad smile.

"I'll buy the 3 of you time to transfer your.magic and make the spell."snow said grabbing her sword, which use to be charmings."i love you, with all my heart."snow said before jumping over the cover reflecting magic blasts with.her sword as she fought back the army.

"I love you two…." Emma said back, regina, zelena, and rumple stood around emma and raised their hands.

"This may sound harsh ms. Swan but i would very much appreciate it if you did not fail, and would you find me? I don't want to live a life alone…"zelena said with a sad smile. Emma nodded.

"Find belle for me, belle doesn't deserve the trauma's she was put threw, and i don't deserve her either. I never did."rumple said looking down.

Emma nodded again"for the record rumple… you may not have deserved it before, but you do deserve love now…. And to me, your a hero. All of you are...

Rumple and the others couldn't' help but smile at that."see you around dearie."rumple said before handing emma the dark one's blade as rumple and the others gave emma there powers emma's eyez glow dark purple as her power skyrocketed beyond anything they ever witnessed, at this point she could crush the black fairy… but it wasn't about beating her now, it was about ending the destruction she caused. The daggers name updated to say emma swan once again. That's when emma blacked out.

Mid story notes, emma will be BUSTED like jack from supernatural busted, think about it like this, when emma became the dark pme she had all the previous dark ones power plus that of the savior, then rumple regained his power so he had all the previous PLUS THE SAVIOR AND HIS OWN and now emma has it back so it essentially doubles up...she has the power rumple gained from her being the dark one...plus the power rumple fa8ned from her being the savior, plus her own power as a savior plus all the other dark ones, and then she has regina's power whocalone was so strong her reign couldn't be stopped, and them there's zelena who's even stronger than regina by a lot actually, so yeah emma is gonna be nutty broken.

Emma woke up to the smell of hay, it looks like the spell worked, when she looked into a puddle in the stables, her hair was white again and her nails were red. She felt insanely powerful, that bitch wouldn't get the chance to hurt anyone anymore.

"Hello?"shit, that was regina, she could feel it. She tried to stay hidden in the corner.

"I saw you, there's no need to hide, but if you insist i will call the guards…"she sounded so much more innocent emma sighed and walked into the open changing her clothing to that of a black trench coat with a simple black shirt deciding her new york wear wouldn't work here.

"Who are you? My name is regina mills."she said politely.

"My name is...emma, emma swan, I am the dark one."she said truthfully. Deciding there was no reason to lie.

"Your the dark one? Iv heard rumors that you were scary and evil...you don't seem very evil…"regina said simply as she began brushing her horses fur.

"I can be if you'd like me too…"emma challenged. Trying to play the role of the "dark one"

Regina giggled slightly."I do not believe you are evil, if you were you would not care to speak to me no?"she was right damn, even as a 16 year old regina was fucking smart, what sucoed was she would have to corrupt her and make her the evil queen.

What would rumple do here?"I'm what i need to be dearie, for a price…" 'yeah i fucking rocked that word'. Emma thought triumphantly. "Good. Bad, scary, you name it.

"I don't think i need anything…"regina said as she fed her horse a apple.

"I think your lying to yourself honey, after the death of your true love...i think you know exactly what you want."sorry gina. Gotta play the roll.

Those words stung regina hard."h...how do you know of that?"regina said shakingly.

"Let's just say i'm invested in your future."emma said with a smile rubbing regina's shoulder gently."And i, know what you really wan-t"she said in a sing song voice adding emphasis on the T in her eyes she was killing this whole dark one thing.

"You do?"regina replied curiously."what do i want?"

"Revenge. And i can give it to you." Emma said rubbing her face gently.

"I just want my mother to stop being so mean, and evil…"regina said looking down.

'Iv gotta keep prying.'emma thought to herself."Noo you don't...you want her gone, so that you can Target the true cause of your rage and anger.

"My true cause?"regina said tilting her head.

Sorry mom."hair white as snow….the perfect little princess"she said sing songing again"the one who took your love away~...the one who must pay."she said moving regina"s head to a mirror she created, and in the mirror was the face of the child regina truly hated."snow white~" regina's lip twitched as she stared at snow white's face in the mirror.

"What are you…?"regina said cautiously.

"What? What what what how rude, i am not a what. And you should learn to respect your elders dearie, I, am emma swan."she said bowing gently.

"And you can help me get what i want?"

"Oh please...I can do so. Much. More."suddenly the mirror spun around and was gift wrapped.

"This mirror is special, it sends you to a particularly annoying little world, that I think would be perfect for a certain little nuisance in your life."emma said walking around regina rubbing her shoulders."all she needs is a little. Push"she said gently shoving her causing regina to gasp in fair.

"The only question is, can, you, do it?"she said poking her nose. Before walking away.

"I'll leave you to ponder the idea darling. You're unlikely to ever see her again you know." Emma said before vanishing without a sound.

"But how will i-"regina turned and noticed she was gone, leaving regina to her thoughts.

Emma appeared in rumples old estate it was still here, whitch was odd but emma didn't care.

"Ok emma, you need to work on your imp more, regina was easy to manipulate which was surprising, but there was the problem of zelena, i gotta deal with her too. Rumple has made a deal with everyone in storybrooke so she would have to as well, which meant that she had reading to do. She had to figure out exactly where EVERYTHING was. So she started studying she was not the studying type of girl but she began finding out how the potions worked, how they mixed etc.

Meanwhile a few days later back at the castle. Regina was doing her hair, she hated her long hair and how hard it was to maintain she wanted to cut it but her mother said a queen must have beautiful hair. Speaking of her mother.

"Regina, i thought i told you to work on your studies?"cora spoke.

"I am sorry mother I spoke to someone...and i suppose i lost track of time.

"You spoke to someone? Who?"cora demanded harshly.

"She called herself emma swan."regina said truthfully not wishing to anger her mother.

"The dark one?"suddenly cora raised her hand and regina was lifted in the air causing her brush to drop as she flailed around"you summoned her didn't you?"cora said with venom in her words.

"No I didn't i promise! She just appeared in my stable's!"regina said with fear in her voice.

Cora roughly dropped regina and walked up to jer"i don't like lying daughters regina. Perhaps i should punish you."cora spoke coldly.

"But i'm not lying! Its true! She just appeared!"regina yelled in protest cora seemed to not care and she raised her hand again, regina narrowed her eyes and tackled her mother shoving her into the mirror panting deeply cora looked around.

"Release me from this place at once!"cora ordered regina grabbed the handle of her chair and spoke coldly.

"Sorry mother, i don't know how, and i don't particularly care to anymore…"she said slamming the chair into the mirror.

A week later

Regina had finally done it, he took that harpy out of her life, she had become queen, she hated her mother but one thing was correct...the weak die and the strong thrive, so she needed to be strong…

She read a book that was supposed to summon emma"em..nna emna suane i summon thee"regina said with her hands on her hips.

As emma read she heard. Regina summoning her."show time."

"That's not how you say it darling, its emma swan.

"I did as you asked, mother is no more...thank you for helping me!"regina said gratefully hugging her causing emma to gasp slightly. As regina pulled away she cleared her throat blushing slightly.

"So what's next?"regina asked slowly"how do i make snow white suffer….?"

"You must learn magic, become stronger and better than your mother.

"No, i...do not wish to be like mother. Magic hurts people and i only want to hurt snow white

"Magic is the best way to do it, and you can be who you want to be darling."regina looked into the mirror and emma rubbed regina's shoulders "who do you want to be.?"

"I don't wish to be regina anymore she was weak… long live the evil queen.

**End, so what do you guys think? Emma will have a major role in everyone's lives especially regina. Also she isn't evil she's just acting and doing A damn good job at it. Essentially she's taking over rumples life courtesy of a secret spell of rumples**.


End file.
